Caesar
Cormus’s rival/lover im crying GOD im taking western civ and i hate caesar so much this’ll be interesting to write “i am very inspirational” —Caesar appearance. ---- *very pale for a skywing im gonna figure out colors later *also very ugly **''very'' ugly *short spines & claws which have been worn down with age **iron caps painted w/ gold put on his claws so they’re sharp *wears a golden laurel on his head at like all times **caesar literally stop the laurel is a military medal/honor why do you wear it when you go to the market ***haha just kidding he doesn’t go to the store, he’s Above That. ***but he does wear it when he shouldnt, like sir. Sir. ur laurel is for Important Events not going on ur biweekly stroll to “stay in shape” *can you tell i hate caesar **like. he sucks. i hate him so much. *wears purple formal robes ALL the time like the laurel. sir. that’s for ceremonies not for when you go to the Senate to look disapprovingly at the senators *he’s taller than average unfortunately i wish julius caesar was short **honestly i hope that caesar’s height was an exaggeration and that he was actually pretty short so that way i could be taller than him *his horns are pretty curvy but chipped at the end; like his claws, he has the ends capped with iron painted in gold so it’s sharp *extremely well-groomed. “self care?” you ask. no. it’s because he’s a narcissistic jerk **god i hate caesar so much *he covered his scars with makeup to seem ~flawless~ *his wings are a big larger than average but are kind of ragged at the ends bc he’s old and been in a lot of battles **haha you can’t hide that you old man personality. ---- *he sucks *no but uh. caesar is very narcissistic *also very entitled. thinks he deserves stuff, but does he? no. *pretty brutal too. like mercy? don’t know her. well, maybe occasionally *hates his wife. or at least doesn’t care for her that much. also has some daughters but we don’t know them either **his wife is the real mvp though i love her. stan *cant stand it if he’s not the most powerful person around. he’s the best and NO ONE can change that, ESPECIALLY not him *hates Cormus so much but also. kind of..... likes him? sir what is this **little does he know, he’s in love **bye bye Cleopatra, here comes Cormus *doesnt really care about anyone other than himself; only really cares about his image *claims to love the dragons of the sky kingdom but really doesn’t, he just says that bc Politics *always gets his way bc he’s terrifying and no one wants to stand up to him *admittedly pretty intelligent & REALLY good at strategy. he’s probably lost a battle or two but does the public know that? no. and anyways, u see any other dragon sporting his skills? no? that’s right history. ---- *bruh idk abilities. ---- *skywing stuff ofc weaknesses. ---- *well, you see, he’s pretty stabbable, so, relationships. ---- *what was caesar’s wife called again *Cleopatra: oh no did caesar cheat on his wife ?? *Cormus: oh no did caesar cheat on his wife AGAIN ???? trivia. ---- *fun fact! the Senate had to keep giving the irl caesar ridiculous “honors” in order to appease him **one of these honors included being named the “father of the fatherland” **he was also given a golden chair so he could sit in on Senate meetings and listen to what they were saying **he was also named “censor,” which basically meant that he’d be in charge no matter what (so he didn’t need to be a part of the elected govt) *fun fact! i hate caesar so much **i had to read some of his writing for a western civ assignment and i almost died! because his writing is awful! we then had to cover him for three more classes before we got to the part where he was stabbed *oh julius caesar had a cult! except in Ancient Rome, cults were basically just religious organizations devoted to a certain god. julius was considered a god. **his second in command, mark antony, was the high priest of it **this caesar also has a cult, but instead, it’s a salad cult! ***caesar salads are actually really good okay **also mark antony was wack he was super obsessed with julius caesar *if you call julius caesar an emperor i WILL cry because he was vibe checked before he could go and establish an empire. gallery. ---- if you draw him, i’ll cry. out of sorrow. Category:Content (Infinity-Da-Dragon) Category:Males Category:Status (Leader) Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Mature Content Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Government Official)